Prior to this invention, diffusers were used just below an enlarger lens to diffuse an entire frame to be printed. The analyzer, in such a situation, would read the average color and average density of the frame. Frames which are appropriate for this type of analysis are gray cards and certain outdoor scenes. This method will not give useful results, however, when attempting to analyze flesh tones in a frame which includes other colors. One method used to analyze flesh tone is to place the sensor of the analyzer in the flesh area of the projected image without using a diffuser to average the frame, but the problem with this method is the difficulty of locating a tiny area, the size of the analyzer sensor, in the area of flesh which exactly represents the flesh color and density that the analyzer is programmed for. In other words, the sensor could be reading a mole, freckle, dark shadow or other feature which is not visually obvious to the technician and does not represent the color and density of the flesh tone which the analyzer is programmed for.
Therefore, there is still a need for an invention which will allow the averaging of an area of flesh in a frame with a means of excluding a plurality of other small areas within said area of flesh which would incorrectly influence the analysis of said flesh area because of a difference in color or density between said flesh area and said other small areas.